


Rebuild

by Anonymousgamer65



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousgamer65/pseuds/Anonymousgamer65
Summary: A Camp buddy, splatoon 2 fusion. The 2 new characters, Malik and Milo are supernatural inklings with weird powers. They want to prove that humans aren't that bad so they make a fake plot to trick the campers that they are regular people. Some shady business and some real drama comes as Hiro Starts being overprotective and Jealous Of Malik And Keitaro's Friendship. Fake names, People spying, your data and mind being collected by A.I. with the motto "Serve In Protect". What can go wrong out of 5148 bad scenarios?!
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Keitaro Nagame, Keitaro Nagame/Taiga Akatora
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction/Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malik or "bee" as he calls himself is at a average height, slightly taller then keitaro and hiro. He has blue hair with 1 tentacle like part of hair hanging on both sides, 4 strands of tentacle like hair hanging from ths front of his head upward, and he has 4 tentacle like strands on the back hanging from his scalp. He has 6 pack abs and is not afraid to show it if asked. He's a bit of a tech geek and a gamer, so he never ever takes his watch off. EVER. He wears a black and blue striped sports shirt and sports shorts as formalwear. He wears a blue wristband on his right arm. 
> 
> Milo is near hunter's height, slightly bigger, he has red hair near the style Kieran has his. He wears a black tee with black shorts as casual wear. He has a red wristband on his left arm, below his watch. He is timid and shy, but isnt afraid to speak what's on his mind.

Just a disclaimer, when it says [Red Voice] Its kind of like Superhot, [pc] where if you open the guru groups after finding all secrets, the red voice/text always has something to say. And if Names are in brackets, they say the same thing at the same time. If words are like this *example text* it's a thoight.

2 brothers are arguing whether to go out to japan and scout out [you know what], Or surf the alternate universes.

Milo: If we go to the alternative universes, we can scout them better.

Then a burst of wind the power of a tornado just appeared.

Red voice: He ran.

Milo: *he ran? Why?*

Malik: Yep, we are gonna have to go to alternative universes. This one's ending is just too sad. So I made a checklist. First we have to take care of Hiro's mother's illness, Next we have to find a healthy relationship. Third, we need no arguing so that we kind of disturb the peace.

Red voice: Perfect, checking data now.

[Milo, Malik]: Wait what?

Red voice: Data checked. 100-200 are not reliable. Search through 201-204.

Milo: O....k.... who.. or what.. exactly are you?

Red voice: Just call me red.

Malik: not gonna ask. Just we need to go.

He grabs a glove on his hand and it opens a portal. They both go through it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Milo: "Ughh where did it take us now?"

Malik: "Milo, be quiet. We are in the cabin."

Natsumi: "Good mor....... wait what? Who are you?"

Malik snaps his fingers, and Natsumi falls asleep.

Milo: "Malik what did you do?!"

Malik:"Move or we are gonna get caught."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Keitaro: "Can someo-Someone hit the snooze button?"  
Malik: "I rest my case"  
They both leave, and head to the entrance, pretending like they just got here. It's the second summer, day 2, set after the events of the Taiga route, but it was different. Keitaro and Taiga broke up, and Keitaro motioned towards hiro. His mom finally got over her illness, and they had finished school early so they had more time then ever.

Yoshinori: "Hello. Are you 2 signing up?"  
Malik: "Yeah. Sorry if we are a bit late."  
Yoshinori: "You're not exactly late." Yoshinori says, guiding them inside. They get situated, finally settling down the heavy bags they carried.

They get settled in cabin 1 as keitaro moved there. Seto and Felix as well as Chiaki and Noah went to cabin 2.

By the time they got in, everyone had woke up and Natsumi had forgotten seeing the 2 brothers.

Yoshinori: Everyone we have 2 new scouts joining the cabin. Be careful with them as they have a bit of a...... history.

Yoshinori leaves.

Hunter: I wonder what he means by history.

Soon enough, the 2 come in. Malik had a blue flame tattoo on his right cheek, and Milo has a heart tattoo on his left cheek.

Milo: He-hello. [Starts to shake] I-Im Milo and th-th-this is my brother Malik.

Malik: Sorry, my brother gets nervous around new people.

Keitaro: It's ok, understandable. It's nice to meet you both.

Hiro: Yeah, you are the second pair to be accepted.

Malik looks at all 5, then says

Malik: My, oh my, all 5 of you have had an.... Experience here. Anyway I already know your names and some basic need to knows, so no need to introduce yourselves.

Natsumi: Wait, how do you know all of this?

Malik: When I look at someone in thought, I run a background check. Learning basic facts. Keitaro and hiro have been friends since childhood, Natsumi, you are a, Perfectionist. Not that it's bad or anything. Hunter I need to watch out for since most of the time people get surprised by, and Yoichi, well, you're just hardheaded. So you guys can go ahead and eat up, we'll catch up.  
The group leave going ahead to the mess hall.

Red: Way to sell it out.

Malik:Wait, when did I pack this? [He pulls out a raspberry pi 4] and these? [Pulls out small mouse, keyboard, battery, wi fi hotspot, and display.] I guess my bottomless bookbag has everything in it. Better not let anyone find out-

Hiro: What's that?

Malik: *shoot he came back* Well, it's a mini computer I bring with me.

Hiro: Isnt that banned here?

Malik: I diddnt know that, honest. I dont know what I have or dont have in my bookbag. Heck, if you open it, the room would flood with stuff because it's literally bottomless.

Hiro: Oh. [Am I really falling for that] Well as soon as you finish unpacking, you should go to the mess hall. The food there is great!

Malik: Ok. I'll be there in a few... oh screw that. I can unpack later. Milo, let's go.

Milo:O-Ok.

They all head to the mess hall.

Keitaro: *Malik and Milo were astonished from the food. They met Taiga, Lee, Eduard, Seto, and Felix. Though something seemed off. Maliki seemed like he was mothering Milo. I guess I have to ask them later. They headed off to play some games with Yoichi. I went to tend to the garden with Hiro, And Natsumi went to do chores around the camp. Some things never change.*

[AFTERNOON]

After tending the garden, keitaro went to the cabin. He just chilled there chatting with Malik.

Malik: And that is how I was the first to invent a bottomless bookbag.

Keitaro: Wow, i diddnt know that you knew so much about science. A-anyways, I noticed that you were mothering Milo earlier.

Malik: Oh THAT. Well, milo is not like regular kids. He has a mentality issue. His true age is 18, but his mental age is 10. I forced him to come here with me because he might learn a thing or 2 along. Though I never can really leave him alone you know. Maybe it's because of family issues, or maybe I'm just paranoid.

Keitaro: I get it. You just wanna be protective of your little bro.

Malik: Though what really happened with my family really shook him up. Both me and him have PTSD from that day. I-I dont like to talk about it that much.

Hiro walks in at that point.

Hiro: Oh hey Keitaro, and Malik.

Keitaro: Hey hiro.

Malik: Hey. I-I should just leave you to it then.

He leaves, probably to go arm wrestle with Yoichi again.

Keitaro: That's weird, I diddnt know he liked to leave abruptly like that.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Keitaro: O-Oh, we just had a little conversation. He knows a lot about science and was the first one to invent the bottomless bookbag.

Hiro: ... *He spent a long time "talking" with Keitaro. I wonder what they were talking about.*

Keitaro: Hiro?

Hiro: Oh yeah, that's cool.

Keitaro: Anywa-

*Clank*

Hiro: what was that?

*Clank* *Clank*

Keitaro: Huh, just some boxes. I wonder who they belong to.

Hiro: I think they might be Malik's. I wonder what's inside. Just a quick-

Keitaro: Hiro! We can't just go snooping in his stuff without his permission.

Hiro: Arent you wondering what's inside too?

Keitaro: Well yeah but, Hiro!

He opened the box and found a mini chip. Hiro inspected it, went through the rest of the box. He found instructions on how to make a mini computer. He uses the materials to build the machine. Surprisingly, Keitaro dosent stop him. The get it set up. It boots on. PIOS COURTESY 1987

Keitaro: I guess he likes it old school.

They navigate to a folder called MEM. They open the folder called PTSD FLASHBACKS and open the file called Bday.

Young Malik: Where is mom?

He wanders from the birthday area. He follows a animatronic to the kitchen, then he sees his mom and dad. His dad is holding a knife, then the footage cuts off.

Keitaro: Wait, this might be the family issue. He said something about his mother dying though. Open that other file.

They open the file Death.

Young Malik: Mom, Dad?

???: Bee? BEE!?

The door closes, and he sees the silhouette of his mother getting stabbed to death. Then the device goes to static, then turns off.

Keitaro: Oh, that's the family issue. We need to hide this.

*Door opens*

Yoichi: Frogboy, Torch head? What are you 2 doing?

Hiro: Shh. We dont want Malik to find out.

Malik: You dont want me to find out about what?

Malik enters, then sees the machine.

Malik: O-Oh. You went snooping into my past. That explains my episode. Bee. I almost forgot my name. Bee, I. AM. NOT. MY. FATHER. I am bee- Malik, I dont know who I am anymore. I thought i-

He zaps the machine with a lazer coming out of his finger.

Keitaro: Are you ok? You seem stressed.

Malik: Dont try to change the subject. I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. *sigh* at least I dont have to explain what happened.

He leaves, clearly mad, not disappointed.

Yoichi:That guy's a terrible liar.

Hiro: Yeah, but how did he exactly destroy the machine?

Keitaro: I dont know, but we need to save it for later.

[Hiro's stomach growls]

Hiro: I guess it's time to eat dinner.

Keitaro: Yeah.

They headed to eat dinner, Malik obviously still mad, refusing to even talk.

[Time skip to night]  
Back at the cabin. Hiro is all alone.

Hiro: Fwahh... Bro-Aiden's cooking gets better and better every day. But I still cant help it that Keitaro kept talking about Malik when he left. I thought I made it clear to him over the past few months that I really like him. But he still treats me as if I'm his friend. I even kissed him and all. Maybe I'm overthinking this.

Milo: You know, you should really check if a room is empty before you vent out loud.

Hiro:G-GAH Where did you come from?

Milo: I left just before you left. Dont you remember?

Hiro: Not exactly.

Milo: Anyways, I shouldnt butt in about this, but I think you need to make it more clear to Keitaro that you like him. He is too dense to realize it indirectly.

Hiro: M-Maybe, but I'm just not ready to tell him.

Milo: Ok, but bottling in your emotions will just make them worse.

Hiro:Thanks for the advice.

Milo: Dont mention it. I'm gonna try to sleep.

[Door opens]

Malik: Milo? Where are yo- oh. You're tired. Well I'll leave you alone.

He leaves.

Hiro: *I cant help but notice whenever I'm in a room with Malik, he just shuts down. I wonder why.*

[door bursts open]

Natsumi: Yoichi! Why did you just make him feel intimidated?!

Yoichi: Its not my fault that flame destroyed the night with his attitude.

Keitaro: But still, you made him fell straight up nervous!

Milo: Why cant I ever get sleep!

Yoichi: GAHH JUST-

Milo: SHUT. UP.

Yoichi straight up pushed him off,

Yoichi: Dont try to justify his actions redhead. You knew you had to get away from him too.

Milo: SHUT UP!!

He snapped at everyone.

Milo: Just because my brother was in a bad mood dosent mean you make him feel unwelcome. Speaking of which, you made him feel so nervous that he dosent even want to come in the cabin. Anyways I'm leaving to try to talk some sense into him.

Natsumi: Count me in.

Yoichi: Fine, I'll tag along as well.

The three of them leave.

Hiro: Well, it's just the 2 of us Keitaro. What do you wanna do now?

Keitaro: I dont really know. But yet I still cant help it but think about Malik. Bee. I don't know anymore.

Hiro: *there he goes, thinking about Malik all over again. Can we get a moment together for at least once.* I'm feeling pretty tired. I think we should sleep.

Keitaro: Ok.

They head to bed after a eventful day.

At the pier, Malik is questioning his choices.

Malik: *Why did i almost forget my name? Why did that machine have my memories in them? Why did they find them? Why did my phone ring? I guess I have to find the answers to my questions one way or another.*

Yoshinori: Malik? What are you doing out here? You should be in bed?

Malik: I needed some time alone after, well, I dont want to talk about it.

Yoshinori: You dont have to hide your feelings. You can tell me.

Malik: Well... I have PTSD and it flared up after Keitaro and Hiro found something I owned I meant to destroy. I acted weird. I forgot my name, I kept telling myself I'm not my father, and finally I called myself bee for some reason.

Yoshinori: I see. I'm guessing you had some family issues.

Malik: Yeah. My mom was killed by my father and after that, no one wanted to be around me. And every time that I tried to prove I'm not my father, it make things worse. I had to end up killing him after he got arrested because he was a serial killer.

Yoshinori: Well, if you focus on that time, it's gonna bring you and everyone around you down. Just try to focus on making new memories.

Malik: *sigh* I guess I'll try. After all I cant let things in the past bring me down.

Yoshinori: That's more like it! Now you should go get some sleep.

Malik: Ok.

He left.

[Time skip to day 2]

Malik: *I'm up early. No one is awake. Or... lemme check*

He walks around the room silently.

Malik: *Yep, everything seems fine.*

Hiro: ZZZZZZZZ

Malik: What the-

Hiro is asleep on the floor. He must had fell out in his sleep. Maliki picks him up and tucks him in.

Hiro: Keitaro, come snuggle here with me. ZZZZZZZ

Malik: * I guess he's a sleep talker. Wait, where's milo? He's not in bed. Oh well.*

Milo: Bee?

Malik: Milo? *sigh* How many times do I have to tell you. Dont call me Bee. That name is dead.

Milo: Dont associate that name with... him....

Malik: You're right. I have no reason to be mad with bee.

They stop talking. Malik starts to read a book. And then the whistle blows.

Hiro: Juet 5 more minutes... zzzzzz

Malik: What time is it? 11:00 AM! Oh god we overslept. Natsumi!

He goes to wake natsumi up

Natsumi: What time is it?

Milo: 11 am

Natsumi: We overslept?! We need to wake everyone up.

They go walking everyone else up.

[end]


	2. Day 2/Outlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. Something is... wrong. Hiro seems off. Maybe its becaude of Keitaro fawning over BEE... oop, meant Malik.

Hiro: Just 5 more minutes... zzzzzz

Hiro dosent want to wake up.

Keitaro: Wake up-

Malik: I got it.

he douses hiro's face with a wet rag. He defenitely woke up after that. He shot Malik a "What do you think you are doing" Look. Keitaro defenitely noticed it.

Keitaro: Hiro, dont be mean. He was just looking out for you.

They all get dressed, and then head to the mess hall.

Malik: Most people where i was born have these tatoos. Mine is a blue fire because im.....Explosive, And Milo's is a heart because he's caring.

Hiro: *Most people where i was born has these tatoos. Yeah right, just trying to impress keitaro with a lie.*

Milo: Malik-

  
Malik: You know what, just call me Bee.

Hiro: *That's a dumb name*

  
Keitaro: Thats a cute name.

Hiro: I've lost my appetite.

he leaves, concerning the others.

Bee: Did i say something wrong? Hiro nornally isnt like that.

Yoichi: Beats me.

  
Keitaro: Yeah something is off with him.

Aiden: Woah!

*thud*

Bee: Its hot! Its hot!!!

he runs out the door.

Natsumi: Aiden! Are you ok?

Aiden: Yeah. I dont know about bee though. That was boiling hot milk.

  
Milo: That must had hurt.

[Scream]

Milo: What was that?!

  
Red: What the-

Keitaro: Im gonna check on bee to see if he's ok.

Keitaro left.

In the cabin,

Bee: Who would do this?

[Door opens.]

Keitaro: Are you ok?

Bee: Someone went through my stuff and spilled paint all over my favorite outfit.

Keitaro: What? Thats awful!

Bee: I think i know who did this.

Keitaro: Eh, Who do you think it is?

Bee: Hiro.

Keitaro: Hiro? Why do you think its him?

Bee: I think he hates me. First the rude look, Second him leaving when i said call me bee, Third he left exactly when i came in.

Keitaro: You do have a point.

Bee: I dont wanna jump to conclusions.

Hunter: You dont have to.

Bee: G-GAH HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?

Hunter: I was here the whole time. Anyways, I saw hiro grab some of my paints, Go through your outfits, find one named fav, then spilt paint all over it.

Bee: I knew it! I have a plan though. *red, a plan*

Red: You can do this. just repeat after me.

[Red and Bee seconds apart]: First, i set up cameras around the pier at deep water, second have milo ask hiro if he wants to go fishing, third, spray this scent that makes people say the truth, fourth make hiro fess up, fifth make milo get pushed in the lake, sixth push hiro in the lake after helping milo up, seventh make everyone fake hating me, eighth get sick and get expelled, ninth do a expulshon goodbye speech, and thats it. my 9 step plan. Spread out these notes to everyone except hiro.

Keitaro: Ok.

Time skip to afternoon, Bee got pied in the face by hiro, everyone pretended not to know that it wasnt hiro, and starts phase one. he gives everyone acess to hear red. Time skip to night, everyone destroys the notes and head to bed.


	3. Day 3/ Forget

???: Zeal. You cant hide from your problems.

Bee: Cypress, i am not. you know, i'm gonna tell them.

Milo: How long are we gonna put this up?

Bee: I dont know. Until activitude does something, i dont have acess to Kamabo. Ka'Mani needs to hurry up!

Milo: You little-

[Dream ends]

Keitaro: Bee! Wake up!

Bee: ugh.... can Activitude PLEASE take out the trash that was our uncle?

Milo: What!

[Bee finally wakes up]

Bee: Oh shoot.

Keitaro: Eh? What do you have aganst-

  
Bee: He ruined our company name.

Keitaro: Oh. Well you should get dressed. Scoutmaster yoshi has a badge hunt going on.

Bee: ok!

Keitaro and milo leave bee to get dressed.

Bee: *so... i feel like everyone forgot the plan. well, you cant expect everyone to remember everything. i guess i should just get dressed.

at the mess hall, Bee is sitting at a seperate table. No one knows why, he just wants to sit there. Everyone wants to discuss what badge they want to earn. Surprisingly, Hiro and Milo want to go for the fishing badge.

Bee: *This is perfect, we are gonna put this plan in motion.*

Red: Duck.

Bee: Wha-

Red: DONT ASK QUESTIONS, DUCK!

*Slice* *Thud*

Bee: AAARRGGGHHH!!

Hunter: What was that?

A knife went flying STRAIGHT for Bee's head. He ducked, but it hit his shoulder.

Milo: What happene- OH MY GOD!

Keitaro: What did you see?

Milo: Knife. Bloody. Thrown. So much blood. Oh god, dont look.

Just like milo said, there's blood all over the wall, chair, and table. Bee leaves, trying to shield his wound from the others. Everyone else leaves after catching a glimpse of the aftermath. But one thing was off. Aiden wasnt at the line serving customers. He was in the kitchen. 

Bee: I dont feel safe anymore. Someone legit tried to murder me. Wait, I think Kamabo had to do something with it.

Hiro: *He dosent know, good.* what Is Kamabo?

Bee: Kamabo is my family company, anyways I dont know about what hiro.

Hiro: *Wait, he heard that* I-

Bee: Yes I heard that. I hear every single person near me's thoughts like little voices.

Hiro: *Shit! He's on to me. OH COME ON STOP THINKING*

Bee: I'm in to you about what?

Hiro: N-Nothing.

Bee: You threw the knife, diddnt you? Or you had someone else throw it.

Hiro: *Why do you always kill everyone's mood!*

Hiro is literally sweating.

Bee: I've heard enough. Milo is waiting for you at the dock. Better not keep him waiting.

Hiro: O-ok.

Hiro heads to the dock/Pier whatever you call it. 

Milo: I'm kind of scared at docks like these, because once I almost fell in. I dont know how to swim, so it's especially troubling.

Hiro: Dont worry. I've got you if you fall in.

They start the process of fishing. 5 minutes go by.

Hiro: *Time for some chaos* I'm kinda bored. Can you keep a secret?

Milo: Yeah.

Hiro: Well, you know how aiden fell and spilt milk all over Bee?

Milo: Mmhmm

Hiro: And how his favorite outfit got ruined.

Milo: Y-Yeah

Milo starts to shake.

Hiro:And how a flying pie hit him.

Milo: Y-you diddnt,

Hiro: And how the knife got thrown?

Milo: Dont say that-

Hiro: Yep, I did all of those things. Your brother is is a selfish jerk.

Milo:W-wha, no. I feel uncomfortable and I want to leave.

Bee: [whispers] milo dont.

Red: Be ready to intervene. 

Hiro: You're gonna runf your mouth aren't you. Well, if you're not gonna keep a secret, bye.

Hiro pushes milo onto the lake, and I'm not kidding, the lake is deep. Milo falls in. Bee comes running and jumps in, pulling milo out as he swims up. Then he confronts hiro.

Bee: I've had it with you're shit Hiro. Milo could have died! Then what, you frame me for letting him drown?!

Hiro: I didn't think about that.

Bee: Douche.

And he pushes hiro in, then goes to dry off. Along the way back, Bee refuses to answer any questions. All he says is "Hiro could had potentially killed both of us." Then hiro spreads the lie that Milo and Bee ganged up on him and pushed him in. Everyone believes it. These types of lies go on for 3 weeks leading to day 28. The camp was extended an extra 3 months so that's something Bee dosent look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter done. If someone is describing something, its red, just to clarify things. You can tell I cut some corners with this chapter. Dont worry, the next chapter will be a banger! I might take a long time with the next chapter too as I have something to do next week.


	4. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the past few days, Hiro has been spreading rumors about Bee, leading him to think that he's crazy, but what will really happen when he uncovers the truth?

Starting now, there are going to be a whole lot of fnaf references, so if you dont have any knowledge, go research it.

  
Its 5:00 AM. Bee is sitting on his bed, making a chart with a oversized text box in the middle. The chart links rumours about him together with people, with three names linked as HIGH PRIORITY. Those names are Hiro akiba [obvs], Natsumi Hamasaki [chatting a awful lot about him], And Yoichi Yukima [hard headed] Medium priority is Keitaro Nagame [Might have a connection to hiro] Hunter Springfield [Might have some grievance after "borrowing" some paint [aka stolen and put back]. And Milo Stryder [Upset with me these past few days over a family issue.] The rest are on a low risk category. The multiple rumors have links to multiple people. With the one saying "He lures you with ice cream, his back opens up, and knifes start flying at you left and right." Having a tie to Hiro, Keitaro>Hiro, Natsumi>Keitaro>Hiro. And the big text box in the middle says "Trust no one". "Maybe I'm overthinking this and i'm in the wrong for wanting to just bust someone." He thought to himself. This went on until 10:00 Until keitaro woke up. Bee tried to hide it, but Keitaro started questioning.

Keitaro: I saw you using some yarn on a chart earlier. What was that about?

Bee: [shoot, onto me.] It was just some-

[The map falls onto his bed.

Keitaro: Wha-

Bee: Its a rumor chart. There have been rumors spread about me, so I'm organizing my work. I cant really trust anyone anymore.

Keitaro: Not even me?

Bee: Well-

Keitaro: Come on, it's just me. I wouldn't be starting these rumors about you.

Bee: What you relay back to him might.

Keitaro: O-oh.

Bee: Trust me on this, I have a process. I'm having red listen around today, trying to gather intel. 

Red: Wait, its Hiro.

[Bee and Keitaro]: Of course it is.

Red: He's gonna get back at you today. And you might want to shrink the map.

Bee: Wh-

Red: WHAT DID I SAY!

Bee: Dont ask questions. 

  
He uses some of his powers to shrink the map, then puts it in his bookbag. Keitaro's goes to get dressed, then Hiro wakes up. 

Hiro: Oh he-

Bee: I dont want to talk to you.

Hiro: What did I do to you-

Bee: First you burned me, Next you ruined my outfit, third you threw pie at me, fourth you threw a knife at me, fifth you are spreading those rumors about me.

After hearing this Hiro slow claps, then says "Well what are you gonna do about it?! You dont have evidence." Bee says "I do" BIG MISTAKE. Hiro puts bee in a chokehold, then proceeds to give him a 2 inch scar across his cheek. Then he rubs salt into the cut. Hiro then threatened bee by saying "You better not say anything, or I WILL kill you. Got that" Bee comes back, saying "The only way for me to be killed is by another cephalod or a self inflicted wound so your statement is completely false. Then the bathroom door starts to open and hiro pushes Bee away into his bed, tucking him under the sheets, and hides the knife.

Keitaro: Oh, good morning hiro!

Red:Trust no one.

Hiro: Good morning keitaro. *Shit, I'm caught*

Keitaro: *Dont trust hiro? Why?* Where is Bee? He was just here a minute ago.

Bee: I'm right here, just try not to stare.

He takes the covers off, and boom, 3 inch scar.

Keitaro: What happened?!

Bee: Hiro decided it was necessary to cut me in the face.

Hiro: What!? When I woke up, I saw you like this.

Bee shoots Keitaro a look that says *Did you hear the shit he just spewed out?*. Keitaro notices it.

Keitaro: When I woke up, he diddnt have the scar on his face, so are you saying he cut himself?

Hiro: Yeah.

Keitaro and bee give thier *whatever* faces, bee goes to get dressed, and Keitaro goes out for breakfast, leaving hiro visibly confused. He goes to get dressed himself, then when everyone else wakes up and gets dressed, they head to the cafeteria. Keitaro and Bee head to a different table A few minutes later, hiro starts to leak a rumor

Hiro: So I heard from this guy that walks by camp that Bee is the face of 1987

Natsumi: What? So you're saying-

Red: Wait.....

Keitaro and hiro nod.

Hiro: Yep, all those murders, he was behind them.

Red: Just a moment....

Hiro: He even decided to kill his own mother and blamed it on his father. Poor guy.

Red: Now.

And with that, bee snaps. Good job hiro.

Bee: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Milo: Heheheh. Shit about to go DOWN.

Bee and hiro get up.

Bee: All this time you had me thinking i was crazy, turns out, just some shit you spewing out of your mouth left and right.

Eduard: Drama king much?

Hiro: You must be hearing things. I said nothing.

Bee: Oh yeah, the person who can hear someone from 100 feet away? I dont think I'm hearing things.

Hiro: O-

Bee: Well, You one thing right, I am linked to the 1987 case.

A few gasps rose from this statement.

Taiga: Now thats some childhood trauma right there.

Hiro:I knew it.

Bee: But there was one fatal flaw. Im not glitchtrap.

Hiro: You're lying.

Bee then proceeds to pull out a glitch trap suit that is way to big for him. 

Bee: I'm "Lying" about a suit that I cant even fit it. Yeah, so, I'm actually VANNY. The one that KILLED glitchtrap.

He then pulls out a vanny suit suit that perfectly fits him, and then, to prove his point more, he actually put on the suit, then immediately took it off. 

Hiro: You still Murdered someone-

Bee: But it was justified.

Hiro: W-

Bee: Shut up . I'm fed up with your shit. And im pretty sure that Most, well, Some of the people who listen dont even believe anything you say about me. You have been Unwelcoming from day 2 I've been here. First you stole my AR Cloak from my bookbag, next you used it to trip Aiden up, then you went into the cabin after taking the cloak off and doused my outfit in paint, later that day you threw pie at me all the way from the kitchen, the next event you decided to attempt murder and throw a knife at me, you tried to drown milo, you spread the rumors, than THIS MORNING YOU FUCKING CUT ME AND RUBBED SALT INTO MY SCAR!

*Silence*

People started to take Bee seriously, and some started to back up hiro.

Bee: You cant even look at me.

Hiro: You're kidding me. Y-you threatened me after lying to keitaro about everything, and you're framing me for things you did to se-set me up.

Bee: Seriously, I'm lying? Well the way you keep blinking, your heart race is out of the sky, and that you cant keep eye contact with me for just a second all suggest YOU are lying. And you know what, I'm gonna settle this the old fashioned way.

Everyone's views just fades out of the mess hall, and now they're in a Party place's dancefloor, with everyone standing off it except Bee and Hiro.

Bee: We're gonna put this to a poll. Get on hiro's side of the room if you believe him, and go on my side of the room if you believe me.

Everyone makes thier choice. 49% of campers go on Bee's side, and 51% go on hiro's side.

Bee: Your choice is locked now. You cant change your answer now. And now. 

  
???: Today we have a performance from Malik stryder.

https://youtu.be/pxrChPwVTK8

The performance happened exactly like the video, and then after, they are back at themes hall. Everyone tries to forget what happened, but honestly they couldnt. Later that day at night, Bee is sitting outside the cabin, when the unexpected happens. 

Keitaro: I'm disappointed in you Hiro. I thought were better than this. You went TOO far this time.

Hiro: But-

Keitaro: No Buts. There was no reason for what happened this summer to happen. I mean, you seriously harmed bee. I cant even look at you, 

Hiro is on the verge of tears as everyone is just staring at him.

Keitaro: WHO ARE YOU NOW?!

  
That broke Hiro as he just ran out the room, gaining visible confusion from bee. He walks in the room.

Bee: What went down in here? Hiro ran out crying like he just- Oh. You guys didn't have to do that.

Keitaro: If we wouldn't had done anything, Hiro would had made the same mistake over and over again.

Bee: that's true, but I could have handled it better. Now he might hate me even more than ever.

Keitaro: we didn't think about that.

Bee: Great, Now I actually feel sorry for him, G-GAH WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?! (๑•﹏•)

He runs out of the room, leaving the cabin to think about what happened. He starts to look for Hiro to talk to him, a few seconds later, he succeeds, finding Hiro at the pier crying to himself.

Bee: Hiro! There you are!

Hiro: What do you want, to terrorize me more? 

Bee: no, you've gone through enough. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.

Hiro: *sniffle* What?

Bee: I'm sorry. Sorry for lashing out at you, sorry for making you feel unwanted, sorry for what happened to you, sincerely, I'm sorry.

Then to prove his point more, he actually hugs Hiro. Just like that. BAM forgiven. I'm still shocked he actually forgave him. 

Hiro: Thanks. I needed that.

Bee: You're welcome. Just don't try to pull anything on me.

Hiro: I won't. I'm past that.

Bee: It's getting really late. We should head back.

Hiro: Yeah, I think we should bunk with seto and felix. I'm not going not back in there.

Bee: Yeah. I'll bunk with you too, they need to rethink what happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been at a creative block. I'll have some juicy content soon, just you wait.


	5. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee isnt being his normal self. He's acting.... Wierd. Nicer than normal. Maybe it's nothing, or..... Maybe..... Well, idk. I just hope he's going to do ok today. Especially with his upcoming..... that's spoilers so I won't say anything.

Its 11:00 am, Bee is the only one up, again. I guess after the whole debacle he's uneasy. He gets dressed, then he sits in his bed writing in his journal. After he finished, he goes to eat. By then, Hiro and Seto wake up.

Hiro: *Yawn* Goodmo- Oh. He's in the mess hall. Well, I guess I should get ready too. Who knows what's gonna happen today.

*Thud* Bee's journal fell to the ground.

Seto: W-What was that?

Seto was rubbing his eyes from morning grogginess when he heard the book fall.

Hiro: Oh, good morning Seto. A journal just fell. 

He reads the name. 

Hiro: So it's his journal. *should I take a quick peek at it? He might see me* I kinda wanna take a peek at it.

Seto: Uh... I dont know.

Hiro: Just a quick peek wouldn't hurt.

He opened it, and then went to the latest entry

> **soo, sis is taking her sweet little time with her step. Now is not the time. It's a do or die situation for project blue. DONT BE AFRAID TO GET YOUR HANDS BLODDY SIS. Well, project blue wouldn't work since no one trusts me. I think I used my power a little to much a little to fast. At this pace I dont think anyone trusts me. Especially Hiro.... if he saw what I'm writing right now... no. He wouldn't betray me like this. Just be nice and caring. Smile. Then I can move on**

Hiro closed the book saying, " Let's not talk about this."

At breakfast, bee isnt being his normal self. He's changed from part nice, part rude, to just nice.

Bee: *Maybe I should just scrap project blue. Keep inkopolis separated. No. I cant and I wont go back.

Before anyone can say anything, he starts to take a bite of his food. But it's this one thing he says after he swallows that shifts the atmosphere.

Bee: How hard is it to point, and shoot a gun?! He's betrayed us sis. He dosent deserve to make the travel laws, I do. He's kicked us to the curb so kick him off his plane forcefully- Shit

Hiro: You do know you think out loud a lot right?

Bee leaves the scene.

Milo: Wai- I gotta go see what's wrong with him.

Milo leaves the scene.

Keitaro: What's up with them?

Yoichi: Yeah, they've been acting like this all week!

Hiro: I think he needs his sister to kill someone for "Project blue", whatever that means.

Hunter: That's awfully dark of him.

Natsumi: Not to mention, he also-

*Bzz Bzz*

Hiro: What the-

*Beep* 

> **Hey bro, Its me, Kamani. I did it. I killed him. He's dead now. We can finally move to the next phase. Project blue is now Project delta. You need to change those laws, fast. I dont know what else uncle decided to do. It's time for inkopolis to gain some diversity. Welcome humans. Do it fast. Uncle might have a failsafe.**

*click*

Hiro: Was that-

???: MESSAGE SENT TO WATCH. RETREATING.

Some type of device starts flying all over the mess hall to find a vent, and when it does, it gets shot outside.

Yoichi: What the hell was that?!

Natsumi: Something weird is going on.

Keitaro: Yeah. I think we should ask either milo or bee.

Hiro: wait, let's not talk about this until we get more info because if we just ask him he might get mad.

Later that day at the pier

Hiro: Hey bee.

Bee: Yeah?

Hiro: Are you working on any proj-

*bzz bzz*

**Stay alert, someone unusual might come and try and find you.**

Bee: Wha- OH GOSH. How did they get here?! 

Someone's across the lake.

???: HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Bee: run.

They both take off, to Seto's cabin to grab thier stuff, leaving the mysterious person to walk off, but before hiro can ask bee something, he starts packing a little bookbag. Hiro tries to probe him, but he just shoves it off. 

Bee: *sigh* Look. If you want an answer out of me, you're gonna have to try harder than this.

Hiro: Well then, where are you going? You're obviously packing to go somewhere.

Bee: I'm heading home tomorrow just to do something. Then I'd be back.

Hiro: Wait, the scoutmasters are ok with this?

Bee: Yeah. I asked them, and they said it was fine, just be back by the day after tomorrow.

Hiro: Well, I kinda wanna come up with you.

Bee: *SHIT. DIVERT HIM AWAY* Well. I certainly have the room, but it's a long drive. And anyways, you dont have to get involved like this.

Hiro: Well then, how long of a drive is it?

Bee: 8 hours.

Hiro: Woah. That's a long drive.

Bee: I have the energy for it. Once, I've stayed up for 5 days straight, so I definitely make this drive. 

Hiro: Aw come on, you know I'm energetic.

Bee: You're not gonna give up are you. If I say no, you might try to silver tongue me, so you can come with me.

Hiro: Yes! Finally get to see where you live.

Bee: although we have to leave at midnight.

Hiro: That's fine with me.

Bee: Okay.

So they grab thier stuff, and after thanking Seto and felix, they head back to cabin 1. Right now, I'm gonna hand over the point of thought to bee.This is red, signing off.

Hiro: We're back!

Keitaro: Finally! I just wanted to say something to you about yesterday.

Uh oh. Is it good or is it bad? I guess we'll see.

Keitaro: I'm sorry for the way I acted to you. I overreacted and I'm sorry.

Hiro: I forgive you. Oh, that reminds me, I've forgave bee. 

Natsumi: Just like that? This has been a emotional rollercoaster.

Yoichi: I don't believe it. Torch head and flame are gonna be back at it again somehow.

Bee: And that leads me to say that, we're gonna be taking a road trip tonight.

Hunter: Wait, what?

Bee: Well.... I needed to head on back home to handle some business, and Hiro simply wanted to tag along. And if you are wondering, yeah, it's a long distance drive.

Keitaro: Wait, someone taught you how to drive.

Why did he have to ask _THAT_ question?

Bee: Yeah. My mom, before she-she- 

My head started to shake at the thought.

Bee: I really dont like it talk about it. 

Keitaro: It's fine. I understand. Anyways you have everything you need?

Bee: Yeah. Wait. Dont say you wanna tag along as well.

Keitaro: Well now that you mentioned-

Aw, great, now I have to worry about this as well is what I wanted to say, but I cant. If I do, I'll come across as rude.

Bee: Well, We have to leave at midnight. So... yeah. Pack some of your things. I made the mistake of under packing last time I went up there, and well, my family's company was left without a few hundred dollars for a few days.

Keitaro:I will. Thank you for letting me tag along.

Bee: Its no problem.

There I go again, forcing my smile. 

Natsumi: I really dont wanna bother you with also coming.

Hunter: Me neither. It seems like you have a lot to worry about.

Bee: Wait, Mi- 

*Bzz Bzz*

_**Leave milo behind, he's dead weight** _

Bee: Milo,

Milo:Yeah? 

Bee:Are you ok with staying here? Something sets me off-

Milo: Dont give me that crap. Sis just wants you to leave me behind. Which I'm fine with.

Bee: Great. I'm really sorry. I dont know what you and sis have-

Milo: We got into a fight with the whole You know what family debacle.

Bee:O-Oh. That's why she separated from us

Milo: Yeah.

Bee: Well, the road awaits us tonight. 

They get settled in and Keitaro starts packing.

Bee:Let's see what my bookbag wants us to use today.

I reach down, only the first thing I touch to be picked up, is camera film.

Bee: Wha- Dafaq. I have no use for this. 

I thought about it, and gave it to keitaro. Then I had to make octoling anti surveillance masks for keitaro and hiro to conceal thier human characteristics like thier hair, cheekbones, and thier actual face since they have no eye masks. By that time its lunch. We discussed "Small" Issue with a shadow. Then, its night. 11:50. I have a tesla cybertruck #Companybenefits so I enable smart summon and send it to camp entrance. By 12:00 It's there. We say are byes and get in the truck I get in the front, but they stay in the back. They don't notice because it somewhat blends in with the dark, but when we get in, they REALLY noticed. A few hours later, I started to talk with Keitaro as Hiro fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED SOON


	6. Day 30

Bee: Have you ever been nervous showering with someone else?

Keitaro: Yeah, multiple times, but i've gotten used to it. you?

Bee: Defenitely. Especially when you or sleepy head (motions his head to Hiro, which is knocked out.) had started to give me dirty looks. Almost like when Hiro started to hit on me- SHIT Uuuuuggggghhhhhhhh...............

Keitaro: Is something wrong?

Bee: No, Dont worry about it.

Big mistake.

Keitaro had started to put the pieces together, but I diddnt let him get to the point. Hiro is essentially cheating on Keitaro with ME! Thinking about it left a face of disgust, Keitaro not noticing.

He had started to think about Him and His relationship with Hiro. Thinking about all the things they've done, he smiled with warm memories. Watching him smile, I had started to smile.

But then..... I started to dose off. In a few seconds, I fell asleep. 

* * *

A couple of hours later.....

*THUD*

I got shaken awake by the Loud noise. The sun was up and it WAS BLINDING! I couldnt even see the car who threw the object. I examined the window,, and It looked like a brick had hit the window, but no scratches or dents. I dont know why Neither Keitaro or Hiro woke up, but they diddnt.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Keitaro and Hiro woke up from the sudden beeps, clearly alarmed.

"What is going on?!" Hiro exclaimed, with a hint of worry in his voice. "An attack." I replied, assuring Hiro nothing is wrong. Keitaro said nothing, but still had this worried face. As I assured them both nothing is wrong, more beeps from the car came as it pulled out to the exit. I took over, stopping the alarm. 

**WELCOME TO INKOPOLIS BORDER! PLEASE HAVE PROPPER IDENTIFICATION FOR ENTRY.**

"Will this be a problem?" Keitaro asked me. "No, just put on your masks, and you will be fine." I replied. They both put on their masks, and I was pulled over.

"Welcome to inkopolis! Please present your id- Wait....." The Lady at the window had started to stare at me. "Nevermind. You have been verified Bee. Please cross the gate." I drive out, starting autopilot. A few minutes later, Were at the building. Its a guitar shaped Hotel/Apartment/Housing Building, We check in and i check the time. 8:00 AM. Great. We have enough time to get settled before my briefing. We head to my apartment in the 3rd floor. I use my Eye biometrics to unlock the door. As it unlocks, it says "Thank you for installing a R.E.D.A.M.O.S. Lock! Enjoy your day! Hiro and Keitaro were just as excited to see my home as I was excited to BE home. No drama, no chaos, just a calm, white home. The first thing we see when we come in is the living room. A Chase lays in front of a Glass rectangle table. In the front is a fireplace, with a tv at the top. The TV turns on and the news starts to play.

"This is local 40 news, coming to you live from inkopolis Bay! This is Rina, your news host for the day. Now for our first story. Multiple R.E.D.A.M.O.S. Terminals have popped on all over Inkopolis. We have rumors speculation that R.E.D.A.M.O.S. Is a Data collection and Monitoring operating System.

It cuts off. I head into the kitchen to prepare some food, while Keitaro and Hiro relaxed in the living room.

*Yawn* "Let's see what I have today..... Some Batter, fruit, Maybe I could make some pancakes. Sausage, Cut those up and make some curry. Eggs, Bacon," *yawn* "Why do I feel so sleepy..... Ugh.... Huh?" 

I had noticed a Tranquilizer dart on me. I immediately took the needle off. I'm so distracted, I forgot what I was doing. I decided to just make pancakes. Halfway through, I heard.... singing. "You've been through 20 long frightiful nights.... You've seen their faces, felt all of their bites." It was spinning all around me. I decided to ignore it. When I was done, everything started to go red. That was it. I felt like I was imagining things. I fought through it and served the food. And then, I passed out. When I came to, Hiro had told me "It looked like you were drunk,"

It was 10:00 AM. I slept for 2 hours, reminding me I hadn't had proper sleep for the past few weeks. That explained EVERYTHING. I was mentally exhausted. I was in no shape for the briefing at 12. To cause less trouble, when it became time, I left Keitaro and Hiro behind. I won't go into to much detail about the briefing, i just announced that Inkopolis was open to Human Travel. As I headed home, I heard screams. Someone was robbing a lady of her purse. Red started to calculate numbers. "34, nope. 29, nope. 69, nope. 1038, nope. Oh fuck it. 1492, Correct." A drone started to follow the robber, than sniped em down. I reached the building and headed back into the apartment, and Keitaro and Hiro were in a room. But I saw something off. On my couch, there was this liquid. I examined it, and it felt sticky. And it was hot. I just knew it was cum, but I diddnt go deep into it. 

* * *

At 2:00 PM, we went to the beach. We had some real fun. It was really nice seeing the Sea blue water. We stayed there so long we got to watch the sunset! It was beautiful! After we headed home, we went into our rooms and took our showers in our separate rooms. I could had sworn though, during the shower, i heard sexual moans. And it sounded like Hiro's voice. Me being an idiot, I took a peek into Hiro's room, and I saw him covered in cum. A big load coated him as if he had just finished mastubating. I closed the door and ran back to my room, trying to forget what I saw. But I couldn't. The memory was burned into my brain. Just the thought of it alone made me feel kind of... Horny. Great. It was 30 Minutes when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and it was Hiro. No. No no no no no. The thought came back. 

"Do you mind if I hang with you for the night?" He asked. Being the stupid fuck i am I let him in. We went into my bed, which is like those bunk beds, but its a normal queen sized bed on the bottom, Twin sized on the top. We got on the queen size bed, no covers, and started to watch some TV. And it was getting hot. Hiro had stripped down to his boxers, and i stayed in my normal outfit. It brought back the memory Again. I swear I couldn't forget about it. Now that made me strip down to my black boxers. And there went Hiro staring at me, again. I could tell that Hiro was still looking for more, even after his climax. He did not try to hide it at all or if he did try, he diddnt try hard enough. 

He started to get close. I mean, really close. Cuddling up next to me close. And then, he started to feel me up. Touching all over me. I thought it was my mental exhaustion, but I was perfectly fine. Then he said the one phrase that just broke everything. "You look really sexy right now." I remember thinking "Oh shit! Wait..... Well.... I dont care anymore" I replied with "You do too." I played along with his little game. I began touching him too. His face lit up like a bright sun. And then, He got hard. Hiro had this mostly embarrassed, slightly happy face. To get him to relax, i told him " Dont worry, i feel the same way" And started to strip his boxers down, not thinking at all. He did the same to me, making Me hard. And.... guess what happened next... We jerked each other off. We started at a slow rhythm, then as we leaked more, we got faster. Our moans were filling up the roo,. The closer we got to our climax, the closer we got to each other. Finally, we reach It. We came. Hot gooey cum coated our bodies. We laughed as we finished our loads and in awe of the mess we made. "We made a real mess, diddnt we." I said. "Yeah, we sure did." Hiro replied. We went into the shower to clean off, and we started to feel each other up again. After our shower, one thought just flooded my mind. *What about Keitaro?*. It consumed me. A wave of guilt rushed me. As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about him. *What about keitaro?........*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! Done with this! Finally. I've been going through writer's block so any bit of support I can get will really help. Even if its just a comment, it can really help. Anyways, I might had spoiled the rest of the story if you REALLY look closely. If you diddnt notice, let me give you a hint. REDOS. It will play a major part in the story. Anyways, as Hiro and Bee's "Friendship" Expands, Keitaro And Hiro's Relationship won't EVER stop growing, just to clarify things. Stay tuned for chapter 7, Where things turn 180 degrees.


	7. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT SERVE AND PROTECT

???: Wake up....

Bee: Just a few more minutes.....

???: Wake up!!!!!!!

Bee: Is it 4 Am yet?

I got slapped in the face. That woke me up. But it wasn't Hiro or Keitaro that woke me up. It was RED. If you've heard of FNAF SISTER LOCATION, you'd understand this character. Red's real form was Ennard, a Cluster of wires in the shape of a thin clown animatronic with no suit.

Red: Something happened. I'm getting hacked.

Bee: What?! I made your code impenetrable!

RED: I know. Someone hacked the beta R.E.D.A.M.O.S. Box.

Bee: Shit.

Red: Protocol is to wipe everything. Scrub the system of backdoors.

Bee: SHIT.

Red: But I won't be wiped.

Bee: Finally, some good news.

Red disappears, hinting that it was a hologram.

I started to think *holy fuck its 3:00 AM. I'm gonna have to get back on the road in an hour.* So I started to load our luggage back in the car. I grabbed a little snacks for the road at the nearby store, and by then Hiro and Keitaro were still asleep. Great. I tried waking them up. No luck. But there was one thing I could do. They were in a deep sleep, so i could just carry them to the car myself. I made sure no one was around, then did the deed. By the time I got everything packed, it was 3:30. I double checked the apartment and I had forgotten to grab our phones. I grabbed them and dashed to the car. Finally, I did one last check and everything was clear. By 3:40, we were on the road. I was looking at the pictures we had took around the areas we had been to. Just looking at them brought a smile.

* * *

At 7:00 AM, Hiro and Keitaro both woke up. I was zoned out looking at the road and the scenery that I diddnt realize. They had tried calling out my name, but i diddnt respond. I was lost in thought. But I knew they woke up. Hiro had started to play a game on his phone, while keitaro stared out the window.it was 7:10 When I finally said good morning. They sarcastically said that they've been up for like forever. And so that, made me wonder *can I predict what's going to happen today before it even happens?* So I went into probability mode. 1931928291828 probabilities where only one leaves me happy. I removed the unlikely ones which subtracted it down to 1975. I decided to take hints about the scenery, and what do you know, i see 2 trees lined up in a row. And there's only 1 probability where 2 trees line up in a row. Oh no. Its not the good one. Its the WORST ONE.

* * *

By the time we were back at Camp, everyone was eating breakfast. I said to Keitaro and Hiro, " I can guess what's gonna happen if we go into the cabin" "What's gonna happen?" "Were gonna be greeted by Yoshinori, telling us we got a new cabin mate, this cabin mate will be named Recaro Monsoon." "Yeah right that's gonna happen." Hiro said, disbelieving me. "Watch, and learn." I replied. We went into the cabin, and there was Yoshinori with a new person. A average height, orange affro haired kid. "Oh, hello boys. I want to introduce you to Recaro." "Hi" He said in a soft toned, sheepish voice. Hiro shot me a look of "HOW?!" And then greeted the new scout. "Recaro will be bunking with you guys." Yoshinori says. "Okay, its always good to meet new scouts! Welcome Recaro!" Keitaro said optimistically. But I got bad vibes from this kid. Really bad vibes. No one else noticed it, just me. It sent chills down my spine, creeping me out. But I tried my best to hide it. 

At the mess hall, we grabbed our food. But there wasn't enough space for me and Recaro. He noticed too and immediately sat down. "Oh, im sorry, but there isn't enough space for you." He replied. More bad vibes. Whatever, I'll just sit with someone else. But I diddnt see any open tables, only the one in the corner. I reluctantly sat down and started eating, I could only hear smidgets of Ricaro's conversation with everyone else, but i already estimated what it was. It started with Keitaro showing pictures from our trip. Then when he got to a photo with me in the frame, he started changing the subject to about himself. But as he finished his sentence, Hunter had asked to see more photos. The beach, The big waves, the sunset. Oh I wished I could be there. But then Yoshinori had came up to me. "Are those pictures from your trip?" He had asked. "Yeah." I responded. "Do you think it would be a good idea to head there as a field trip?" He asked. Feeling a little shock, i responded "No, i just have to find a travel opening." He said "Well if you find one, come talk to me about it." "Okay." I said back. Then I pretended to look through a flight list. I already knew what flight to take, 125T. Then when I found it, I printed out a contract from my portable printer. I put it in my book bag, then finished up eating. I immediately finished eating then went to the cabin to read a book. Recaro had came back to the cabin because he couldn't change the conversation to be about him. "What's that book you're reading?" He asked. I said " Its a FNAF book. A colle-" I got cut off. "Yeah yeah, nobody cares." He said in a menacing tone, thN snatched up and lit the boot up in a fire. I pretended to get angry, since it was a decoy book. Then I screamed "GRAHHHHH IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!" That made him run off. When he ran out, I laughed and laughed. About 30 seconds later, Hiro came in, in the middle of my laughing fit. "What did you do?" He said. " I scared off Recaro after he attempted to burn down my book. But it was a decoy!" I had started to laugh, and Hiro started to laugh too, knowing the antics that i get into. After 15 seconds of laughter, he said "you do know he tried to make our conversation about him, right?" I said yeah. Hiro left, and I stayed, reading my now fireproof real book.

* * *

A few hours later, we were doing some activities. Natsumi was cleaning of course, Hiro was tending to the garden with Keitaro. Hunter was drawing in the cabin, and Yoichi was in the corest, playing with Yuki. Finally, Recaro was just looking around for stuff to do, and me and Milo were examining bugs we found. Recaro tried to join us and screw with us some more, but we ignored him. At lunch the group moved to a bigger table so i could sit with them. But everytime I spoke, Recaro interrupted me. The same thing at dinner to. At dinner I just finished my food and left, without even trying to talk. Everytime I left without notice, Hiro always stopped by for some small talk. He must really care about me. As I fell asleep tonight, I questioned myself, *do I want to take down Recaro, or put up with his bs and wait to strike?*


	8. Day 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Red's perspective

Bee woke up to the sound of laughter. He saw that Everyone grouped around Recaro, holding back laughter, looking at a photo he had in his hands, back to bee, then to the photo, not realizing that Bee woke up Then, Recaro did a grampa impression of bee, Replacing his soft spoken soft oned tone with a aged, scruffy version. "Bring me my figs!" The group started to laugh, thinking Bee was asleep. Then, Bee realized. His hair wasn't the same anymore. His normal hair was replaced with a black, curly, emo style mohawk with blue dyed tips that covered the right side of his face, but a long strand of gray hair in the back. He got out of bed, and started to confront Recaro, who just dropped dead silent. "What's that?" He asked. "Nothing" Recaro said. "It looks LIKE something." "Its NOTHING" Recaro said sarcastically. But bee snatched the photo from out of his hands, took one look at it, and got so angry that his eyes turned RED! He balled up the photo, threw it to the ground, stomped on it, and ran to the bathroom. Recaro just grabbed a duplicate photo, and ran off with it, probably to show it to the other campers. By then, it was time for breakfast. Everyone headed out, but Hiro stayed behind.

"You okay?" He asked. "I dont wanna talk right now." Bee said, holding back tears. "Don't bottle up your emotions, its only gonna make it worse." "I know" Bee responded "But I seriously don't wanna talk" Well if you won't talk, I'm coming in." Hiro said, bracing himself for the worst. He opened the door, and went in only to see Bee cut his grey hair off, and in the middle of dying his hair red, and blue. "I'm a total mess, arent i." Bee said shamefully. "No, you aren't." Hiro responded, reassuring him. "You just-" Bee cut him off. "Save your words." They both fell silent for a while. "Why do you care about me?" Bee asked Hiro, catching both Him, and himself off guard. "I-it- It's because- Oh gosh-" "You don't have to ans-" Hiro cut him off "No, I want to answer, but, its just, I dont want to lie." "Then don't. I can take it. "Okay, it's just, I have feelings for you. And it's not what you think. I-I just, I love you. I love you and I've been hiding it from you and now all these emotions have come and I love you!" Hiro got so overwhelmed, he broke down into tears in Bee's arms, who just looked like he saw a ghost. Hiro finally mustered up the courage just to kiss Bee. He just couldn't tell what was happening.

It's been a partially uneventful day, so I'll spare you the details. I am gonna give you the highlight of the day. Dinner.

"So no one else has seen him all day?" Keitaro asked the group, confused at why Bee has been missing. "Yeah. The only time I saw him was in the bathroom, and thats it." Hiro said. "I bet he's gonna look a total mess when we see him." Recaro snickered. And then he came through the door. Everyone was shocked at how he looked. He had finished his dye job with swirls of Red and Blue. Recaro couldn't look more shocked and more mad at the same time. Everyone couldn't help but stare at him and his new look. But he looked uncomfortable. Like he was hiding something. He did have this scarf around his neck. Maybe that was it? I dont know. He wouldn't tell me. "Wow, you look- Wow." Milo said. But what's that on your neck?" "A scarf. You don't wanna know what's behind it." Bee responded slyly. "I know I do" Recaro said in that same sly tone, snatching it off, almost choking bee in the process. The thing hidden was, unusual. It was like, blood. But in another dimension. Bee said it was just a dye spill, but when he touched it, it spread to his fingers, then seconds later, it went away. No one noticed though. The day went on as normal, Recaro getting a bit mad every time Bee's name was mentioned. But at night, a lingering thought lasted. "WHY. WHY THE THING I DESPERATELY TRIED TO STOP, HAPPENED. WHY DID HIRO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, WHY!? Okay, I have one thing left to do."He grabbed his knock and let the blood take over him. Soon he was the Dark lord. He could change EVERYTHING! EVEN GO AGANST THE AUTHOR'S WRITING! He decided to change the script. The author wanted to expose Recaro and boot him out fast! But bee changed everything. He made sure the camp went on a #######################################. Then, peacefully went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHY DID IT TAKE ME 6 WHOLE HOURS TO MAKE UP THE BEGINNING?! And I am soo sorry it took me this long. I've been very busy with a whole Lotta stuff and writing this story.


End file.
